


Adrienette April 2016

by summer_of_1985



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April 2016, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: An entire month of fics from 2016...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 15





	1. Friday 1st April 2016 - Kisses

**_Angel Kiss_ **

Adrien had gone to pick Marinette up for school on the last day of school. He'd been dating Marinette for nearly 2 months, he's nearly admitted that he loves her a couple of times. He climbed out of the limo and rapped his knuckles on the glass of the bakery.

"Hey, son. I think Marinette's upstairs, go on." Tom opened the door for his daughter's boyfriend, he always thought Adrien as his son(in-law).

"Thanks, Mr Dupain." Adrien thanked, heading towards the stairs, Sabine walking down with boxes piled on top of one another. Adrien then took half of the boxes that were pilled up and put them on the coffee table in the living room.

"Thanks, honey. Marinette's still in bed, you can go wake her up if you want." Sabine said, letting her husband get the other boxes, she smiled in gratitude to him and placed a sweet kiss on her husband's lips.

Adrien sighed, remembering how his parents use to be like that before his mama disappeared. He took the small staircase, opened the hatch to Marinette's bedroom. He then saw her lying on her bed, snoring. He walked up to her bed, sat beside her and kissed her on her eyelids, making Marinette lightly swat him away. He kissed her eyelids again, this time Marinette's eyes opened, staring up at her boyfriend.

"What?"

"We're going to be late for school if you don't get up." As soon as Adrien said they were going to be late, Marinette shot out of bed, grabbed her clothes, Tikki hiding under them. She quickly got changed in the bathroom she had, put two bobbles around her wrist, brushed her teeth, Tikki went into the bag that rested on her hip, school bag shoved on her back.

"Come on!" Marinette grabbed Adrien's arm, pulled him into the living room/kitchen, grabbed two blueberry muffins, kissed her parents on the cheek and then ran again, Adrien giving her parents a short wave and they got in the limo and went to school.

* * *

**_Cheek kiss_ **

Adrien was walking Marinette home from their first date at the park. He didn't bring the limo, he liked walking with Marinette, it gave them more time to talk about things that mean the most to them.

He continued to walk Marinette to the bakery, that's when he realised that Marinette's smile was like his mama's, his mind wandered off to the memories of his mama.

"Adrien? Are you OK?" Marinette poked his side, successfully getting his attention. He looked deep into her blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean.

"Yeah, it's just your smile reminds me of my mama. But all that matters is that I have you with me, and honey you aren't getting away." Adrien teased, grabbing Marinette from behind, spinning her around making her squeal with delight and laughter.

"Adrien! You do realise that we're at the bakery?" She told him, making him put her down and his heart slowly dropping, he hated watching her leave (even before she was his girlfriend).

"Oh. Right, well. I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette?" Adrien asked, putting his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them.

"See you tomorrow." She replied, propping up on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on his cheek and walked into the bakery.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He sighed, putting his hand on his cheek and smiling a goofy smile and slowly walking home with the love-sick expression on his face. 

* * *

**_Eskimo kiss  
_ ** _With your faces less than a breath apart, gently rub your noses together._

It was mid-December. Adrien and Marinette had been dating since June. It was snowing and they had all got sent home.

Marinette was pulling on her snow boots, Adrien was holding her gloves, her winter scarf and parka which has a very fluffy hood. She got her boots on and did the grabby motion for her coat, gloves and scarf.

"Up we get, upsy daisy." Adrien put her coat, gloves and scarf on the floor and pulled Marinette up off the floor. He then picked her coat up and helped her up to it on, earning him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Adrien." Marinette smiled, he then linked his fingers with hers and they walked outside into the snow, Adrien then pulled out the umbrella that he gave to Marinette the second day he knew her.

"You kept the umbrella, after all this time?" Marinette looked up at the umbrella that was covering them both. That's when the limo pulled up, waiting for Adrien.

"Really?" Adrien sighed, looking down at his girlfriend. "Sorry that I can't walk you home, sweetheart." Adrien knew that Marinette wanted to walk home in the snow.

"It's OK." Marinette smiled, taking the umbrella from him, she nuzzled her nose against his, making a blush rise up his cheek into a rosy pink colour. Adrien then nuzzled his nose back, making his girlfriend giggle with happiness.

"See you later." She then walked down the steps, and left the school, leaving behind a blushing Adrien.

* * *

**_Forever Kiss_ **

Adrien had never felt more in love with Marinette than he did right now. He wanted to do the cheesy 'Forever Kiss' that he'd seen Marinette's parents do. He was in the Dupain-Cheng kitchen and he was helping Marinette making the dinner for her family and Adrien, as he was staying for dinner.

Marinette's face and hands were covered in flour, there were bits of flour actually in her hair, by Adrien still found her beautiful either way.

"Mari, come here, princess," Adrien said, bringing Marinette closer to him, he used a soft wet wipe and gently washed the flour off her face, gently brushed the flour out of her hair, and then took her face in his hands. He handed her a towel to brushed the flour off her hands without it getting on her clothes. He softly brushed her cheeks looking at her lovingly. Unaware that her parents were sat in the living room watching them.

"Marinette, you are so special to me, I always have fun when I am with you. Honestly, I will never forget how you crinkle your nose when you laugh, the way your eyes light up when you talk about something you love, the way your smile could power all of New York when you see me. I could sit next to you all day and not say one single word and be completely happy." Adrien says, making Marinette gasp, looking straight up into his green as grass eyes. Sabine sighed and leaned against Tom, remembering when they use to do that.

"I love you Mari, your blueberry hair, your ocean blue eyes, your cute button nose, I've never been more in love with you than I ever have been." Adrien threaded his fingers through Marinette's blue fringe, small tears escaping her eyes slowly. "I promise that I'm going to be with you forever, it will be me, you and our family till the end of time," Adrien promised.

A sob escaped Marinette's lips, he then leaned in slowly and softly placed his lips to her in a soft and passionate kiss. He could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, Sabine and Tom smile at their daughter and hopefully their future son-in-law.

"Mari, you're crying," Adrien said, wiping the tears away, unaware of his leaking out of his eyes.

"Yeah, so are you. This is the first time you've seen me cry." Marinette sobbed, wiping the tears off Adrien's cheeks. Sabine and Tom smiled at the pair, knowing how much one means to the other.


	2. Saturday 2nd April 2016 - School Field Trip

"Wait, so our field trip, is bowling?" Marinette asked, leaning back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"Pretty much," Nino said, resting his head on his girlfriend and her best friend's desk. Alya started running her fingers through his hair.

"If we're competing, Kim's going to win." Marinette pointed back at the athletic male in the class. Adrien turned around and looked at his girlfriend, smiling as she pulled a tub of Pringles out of her bag.

"Yeah, probably. But, you're really good Marinette!" Alya said, taking a Pringle out of the tub, making Marinette glare at her.

"Really? Do you believe that?" Marinette asked, pulling a fallen crisp from between her bra and her top.

"Of course, Mari," Alya exclaimed, brushing the crumbs off her top. Adrien, sneakily like the cat he is, took a Pringle from the tub, his 'eating resume' was tuff considering he was Chat Noir.

"I want to find a way out of this, but if I can beat Kim, that's all that matters," Marinette smirked, continuing to shove the Pringles into her mouth.

* * *

"On team one; Kim, Rose, Nathanaël and Ivan. Team Two; Juleka, Mylène, Lila and Max. Team Three; Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette. Team Four; Alix, Sabrina and Chloé." Armand D'argencourt, their PE and Adrien's fencing teacher, shouted to the group.

"WHAT?! Why isn't Adrikins on MY team?!" Chloé exclaimed, stomping over to the teacher demanding that the teams should be changed. The PE teacher turned and looked at Adrien, while he was smiling down at his girlfriend Marinette.

"The teams aren't getting changed, just because you want Adrien on your team. Now march over there and wait for your turn." He pointed, spinning her around and giving her a little push.

"I'm not bowling, I've only got my nails done last night!" Chloé continued to complain, the teacher and everyone else at Tue bowling alley blocked out her whining voice.

Marinette was finishing tying the laces of her bowling shoes, Alya had started typing their names onto the screen so they can play. Nino was stood beside her, telling her what nicknames for the group to put in and Adrien was stood next to Marinette waiting to help her up when she'd finished tying the laces.

"You've got this, princess. Trust me." Adrien whispered as the table came up and Marinette was bowling first (her on-screen nickname was 'Mari'). She picked up the ball that was lightest for her, which turned out to be a 6, Marinette swung the ball down the lane and knocked, 9 pins down, leaving one right on the corner.

"Go from the left, Mari," Alya called out, and when Marinette bowled the ball, the continuously bounced off the sides that stop guller balls and were able to knock that last pin down.

"Nice one!" Nino shouted Marinette high fived both Alya and Nino as Adrien went up to bowl. Adrien bowled and knocked 8 pins down leaving two at the side. (His on-screen nickname was 'Ad' - which was the nickname Marinette called him).

"It's OK, sweetie, just go for one or the other." In Adrien's ears, it was only Marinette's sweet and calm voice that spoke to him. Adrien threw the ball down the lane, narrowly missing the pin but getting the pin down at the same time.

Adrien sat back down on the bench, resting his arm on the back of the bench and Marinette's back. She then rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Alya stood up to bowl, taking the same ball that Marinette used. She concentrated and bowled, flawlessly getting all 10 down. (Her nickname was 'Al'). Marinette smiled and applauded, Nino spun her around and Adrien just sat there with his mouth hung open.

"Adrien, honey, close your mouth you'll catch flies." Marinette teased, gently shutting Adrien's mouth. He blinked a couple of times and looked down at his girlfriend resting in his arm.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered, completely clueless as to how he got his first girlfriend who meant the world to him. She's the reason; why he gets out of bed in the morning, how he can cope without his father being around. She's the first thing he thinks off when he wakes up, the last thing he thinks of when he goes to sleep, even when he's sleeping, she's there in his dreams.

While Adrien was daydreaming about Marinette, Nino bowled and got 4 pins down and then got 5 down the second time. When Nino looked up at the screen and quickly saw his nickname was 'Ni-nooo'.

By the end of the day, Marinette had 2 strikes and 6 spares. Adrien had 1 strike and 4 spares, Alya had 6 strikes and 3 spares and Nino had 1 strike and 4 spares. When Adrien got a strike, Marinette ran over to him, jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and peppered kisses all over his face.


	3. Sunday 3rd April 2016 - Day at the Park

"Adrien, where are you taking me, I know we're in the park," Marinette whined, trying to bat Adrien's hands off her face.

"Marinette," Adrien dragged out. "It's a surprise, why don't you like surprises?" He then picked her up and lifted her over a tree trunk that had fallen.

"I just don't want to talk about why I don't like surprises," Marinette whispered, looking down in Adrien's hands.

Because Adrien's hands covered ¾ of Marinette's face, he moved one so that it still covered her eyes, and the other he spun her around and pulled her into his chest. He then picked her up and walked the rest of the way to the 'surprise' that he had planned out.

"OK, we're here, princess." He put her down on the grass and removed his other hand, revealing what he has planned. He tangled his fingers together looking down at them and his feet.

There was a checkered blanket on the green grass. A light brown picnic basket laid on top. Marinette had a shocked look on her face, she was surprised that her boyfriend had done all this for her.

"Adrien." Her hands went over her mouth, she turned around to look at the blonde. "This is so sweet of you, thank you!" Marinette jumped into his arms, nearly sending them falling to the floor, he quickly caught her having quick reflexes like a cat. He buried her into his chest again, sighing in happiness.

They had an amazing picnic, had a blast in the park (on the swings) and they took a nap on the blanket. Marinette was cuddled into Adrien's side, her head over his heart, her left arm over his chest, her right arm slowly going numb. Adrien had his right arm protectively wrapped around her, his left resting over his chest intertwined with Marinette's left.


	4. Monday 4th April 2016 - Stuck in an Elevator/Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The episode where Ladybug and Chat Noir was in the elevator, what happens when it gets stuck and their about to detransform?

Ladybug was looking around the elevator, trying to avoid the gaze of Chat Noir, when the elevator suddenly came to a stop. Ladybug went to the panel of buttons and panicked pressing the bottom button of the panel.

"I think we're stuck in here." She sighed, her head fell in her hands, a small beep coming from her earrings and his ring. "And we're about to detransform, just great!"

"Well, my lady, I guess today's the day we find out who we are." He cheekily walked over to Ladybug and rested his hand above her head and gaze into her eyes.

"Kitty! You know how I feel about that!" She sighed, slipping down onto the floor, slowly losing her 'coolness'.

"But..." He said, not having a good comeback. "Please..." He begged, falling next to her, still looking at her.

"Under my mask, I'm not the brave, confident girl that you have fallen in love with. I'm a clumsy girl that probably means nothing to no one but my parents and my close friends, I hated the guy I have a crush on for the first 2 days I knew him because I stupidly blamed him for something he didn't do, the girl he 'grew up with' has teased and made fun of me for the past 4 years!" She got out, slowly bursting into tears. Chat Noir's heartbroken when she told him she had a crush on another guy, it broke, even more, when he found out she was being teased by some girl, it broke a lot more when she started to cry, but it shattered when she said she probably meant nothing to practically everyone.

"I don't care whether you're clumsy or confident, you are you, that's what I fell in love with. You mean the world to me, bugaboo. If the guy doesn't like you back, it's his loss, he's missing out on an amazing girl. And if you want me to mess up this girl that's been teasing you, let me know, I'll do it in a heartbeat." He said, looking at his ring seeing that he has a minute left.

Ladybug let out a sob and falls into Chat Noir's arms, she buried her head into the crook of his neck, sobbing. He protectively wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers and closing his eyes. There was a flash of green and pink/red. The detransformed Chat Noir knew that he was now holding the civilian form of Ladybug.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down. He could see her dark blue/nearly black hair, her black blazer the white top, her pink jeans which were rolled up to mid-thigh, pink shoes and a pink lock bag with a floral type design which he associates with his good friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Ma-Marinette?" He brought her face out of the crook of his neck, and there (practically sat in his lap), was recently a detransformed Ladybug who had now been revealed to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"A-Adrien?!" She gasped, slipping away from him into a corner, halfway across the elevator from him.

"Hey, it's OK. You want to know something?" She slowly nodded. "I'm glad it was you." Adrien brought her sobbing form into his chest, laying her on his lap. He whispered in her ear, promising that everything was going to be OK.

No one knows how Ladybug and Chat Noir was so fluent with their fighting but they defeated the Akuma, but instead of their victory punch, they celebrated their success with a cute kiss that ended up on the Ladyblog and as Adrien and Marinette background on their phones.


	5. Tuesday 5th April 2016 - School Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incomplete...

"OK class!" Their drama teacher clapped, calling their attention. As they were sat on the floor, Adrien was sat next to Marinette, holding her hand, who was sat next to Alya who was sat next to Nino, holding his hand. Chloé was sat on the opposite side of the circle, glaring at Marinette while giving Adrien the 'flirty eyes' and the 'flirty wave' while his girlfriend was sat next to him.

They do the first scene from Season 9 of 'The Big Bang Theory'.

Sheldon: Nathanaël  
Leonard: Adrien  
Penny: Marinette  
Amy: Rose  
Howard: Nino  
Raj: Kim  
Bernadette: Alya


	6. Wednesday 6th April 2016 - Being Jealous

Marinette was stood by her locker, collecting her books for the next couple of lessons. What she didn't know was that another artist, (Nathanaël) who had a crush on her, was walking up to her.

"Hello, little lady." He spoke, not stuttering once - proud of himself. Marinette looked down at herself, frowning - Adrien then came round the corner.

"What. Did you just call me?" Resting her hand on her hip, giving him a look that said, _'Say that again, I. Dare. You.'_

"T-that was out of l-line. I-I'm sor-ry." He stuttered, looking away from her glare. She spun back around to claim some more books. Nathanaël took a deep breath in and then let it out. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Marinette spun back around, giving him another look. She had her eyebrows scrunched together, tilted her head a little and rested her hand on her hip again. Practically the whole school knew that Marinette had somehow managed to snag Adrien - no one knew how apart from the blonde and the blunette - apparently Nathanaël hadn't got the memo.

"Washing my hair." She sarcastically said, she hated being mean to people - having a big heart and all - she hated being mean to people as Ladybug also.

"HEY! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE CHATTING!" The loud, angry voice of Adrien echoed through the corridors of the school, sending everyone's eyes onto them. Marinette turned red, not use to the attention and spun around to her locker. The jealous and fuming blonde marched over - Nathanaël scuttling away, scared. "Marinette!" He was still really jealous and angry.

"You didn't have to shout." She mumbled, not turning around to look at her jealous boyfriend.

"What?!" He either couldn't hear her or he didn't believe what he just heard.

"I SAID, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" Marinette shouted, spinning around, Adrien had to move his head back in case of whiplash as her hair was down around her shoulders from her usual pigtails. Her face was slightly red in annoyance.

"DON'T YOU DARE START SHOUTING AT ME!" He shouted.

"TAKE YOUR ADVICE!" she shouted back, her throat becoming sore. She gave up and started to walk off. Adrien was having none of that.

He quickly marched to her retreating form, grabbing her wrist, pulling her to him and practically slammed his lips onto hers. He didn't care that the whole student body had their eyes on them, she did. She struggled under his grasp to get him off her, after about half a minute of struggling - she just gave up and sunk into the kiss. They let each other go.

"I only get jealous because you mean the world to me, princess."


	7. Thursday 7th April 2016 - Dealing with Jealous People

"Nino, it was just one date." Marinette was walking into school with a jealous Nino. Alya had been on a date with the new British guy, Nicholas. Within 2 hours of Nicholas knowing Alya, he asked her out on a date.

"I know, hi Adrien," Nino grumbled, giving his best friend a small wave if his hand.

"Hi Nino, hey princess." Adrien smiled at the pair, giving a sweet and loving kiss on his girlfriend's lips that he loves so much.

"Hey, sweetie. Sorry Nino, but honestly there's nothing all that special about Nicholas." Marinette felt the guilt rising in her stomach, she didn't want to kiss her boyfriend in front of his jealous best friend.

"It's alright, Marinette. I'll just hope for the best that they're date went terrible." Nino said, and as if he jinxed it, Nicholas and Alya came in, arm in arm laughing and smiling.

"Hey guys, our date went AMAZING last night, we're going on another tonight." And with that said from Alya, Nino walked off, Marinette and Adrien looking behind them, Alya going on and on about her amazing date with Nicholas.

"I feel terrible, Adrien." Marinette sighed, looking up sadly at her boyfriend.

"I know, Mari, I know. I feel the same, it's just how could Alya do that to Nino. Has she been living under a rock the past year?" Adrien said, wrapping his right arm around his favourite girl.

"Guys, are you even listening to me?" Alya complained, Marinette gave out a heavy sigh and looked at her 'friend' in the eye.

"I can't even look at you right now." Marinette turned away from her, looking at Adrien, her stomach slowly going funny.

"Have you been living under a rock the past year? And then Mr British overhear comes over with his fancy accent and somehow takes you on a date after knowing you for about 2 hours!" Adrien exclaimed, taking Marinette's hand in his, they walked away to their English class which their lucky to have together because they don't have many classes together.

Nino was sat on his seat which was opposite to Adrien. The blonde was sat next to his girlfriend who had to be sat opposite of Alya.

"Adrien, I think you should sit next to Nino in English today." She looked up at him, swinging their hands back and forth like they're 5 instead of 15.

"But Mari, I love sitting next to you, that's what makes English worthwhile, being sat next to you." Adrien stopped on the spot and threaded his fingers through her hair which rested around her shoulders out of her usual braids.

"I know, I love sitting next to you. But, Nino needs his best friend. And that's you, sweetheart." Marinette gave him a small smile, stroking his cheek. When he nodded, they continued walking, going into their English class, Adrien sat down next to Nino who was laying on the table with his arms crossed. Marinette sat opposite Nino because he wouldn't be able to look up and look Alya in the eye.

When Nino looked up, he saw Marinette sat in front of him which made him smile a little and looked to the side of him and saw his best friend. He smiled at both of them and rested his head back on the table.

When Alya walked in, she saw that her seat was opposite Adrien and next to Marinette. She saw Nino laying on the desk, upset. And that's when the penny dropped that Nino was jealous of her and Nicholas.


	8. Friday 8th April 2016 - Acting Like Their Alter Egos

As Adrien's alter ego was Chat Noir, he flirted a lot with Marinette, she nearly slapped him saying, "Adrien, your Chat Noir is showing." And stalked off. Leaving Adrien shocked. She'd never done something like that before.

"Mari, wait!" He chased after her, her mother's voice ringing in his ears _'if you love her, never let her go, it would be the worst mistake you ever make'._

"What?" She spins around, nearly standing on his toes, frowning and glaring up at him.

"Look, Marinette. I only flirt with you because I like you." Adrien stroked his fingers across her cheek.

"Ok. _You love me? Real or not real?_ " She asks, repeating the words from her favourite book _The Hunger Games: Mockingjay_. Adrien looked into Marinette's eyes that she had inherited from her mother, and smiled.

"Real. Completely and utterly real." He pressed his lips to hers. As the pair fell even deeper in love if that was possible.


	9. Sunday 9th April 2016 - At the Pool

"Swimming? We're going swimming?! Ewww! I'm not going swimming!" The stuck up voice of Chloé rang through the gym hall on a Friday, as their gym teacher announced that they were going to the pool on Monday for swimming lessons.

"It's just water Chloé, get over it." Marinette rolled her eyes leaning deeper into Adrien's arms, feeling very at home in her gym clothes.

"But it has discussing chlorine in it, you'll be hearing from my father! The..." Chloé had started before being cut off by Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino.

"Mayor of Paris." The four mimicked, Marinette using to the same 4 words over the years.

Chloé then stalked off, Sabrina trolling behind her, she then called, "Adrikins! Come on!"

"I'd rather stay here with my best friends and my girlfriend, Chloé," Adrien said, giving her a sarcastic wave goodbye. Chloé gave a little screech of annoyance and stormed out of the gym. Marinette just shrugged.

* * *

_-Monday-_

Marinette was in her changing room, she was changing into her white and red jagged two-piece bikini. She looked in the mirror on the back of the door and sighed. "I have to lose weight." She poked at her stomach.

"Marinette, you don't need to lose weight!" Alya called from the stall next to her, the designer had forgotten that Alya was changing in the stall next to her.

"Ok, but wait until what Chloé will say." Marinette sighed, walking out if her changing room, and putting her bag and clothes in her locker which was in between Adrien's and Alya's.

"Mari, you seriously can't listen to Chloé, she just jealous of you because you were able to snag Adrien somehow. She's jealous of you." Alya said, looking over her glasses, everything going fuzzy at her best friend.

"Ok." Marinette locked her locker, put her key on her necklace with her locket from Adrien for their 3 month anniversary.

As Marinette already knew how to swim, she played water Volleyball with Alya, Nino and Adrien as the group of 4 already knew how to swim.


	10. Sunday 10th April 2016 - Picnic

"Seriously papa, a picnic? How old are we 4?" Marinette complained, walking to the field with her parents, Nino, Alya and Adrien.

"Come on, princess. I think this picnic's going to be fun." Adrien said, wrapping his arm around her, as she was unaware of what the 5 had planned.

"Ok." She said, sighing. She just kept walking, Adrien's arm falling off her shoulder and she walked next to her father.

"She will say yes, Adrien, I know that." Nino slung his arm around him and pushed him forward.  
_________________________________________

The 6 were sat on the picnic blanket, Adrien was acting odd (mainly because he was nervous).

"Mari, I need to ask you something." Adrien looked down I'm his lap, bringing the attention of the dark-haired designer.

"Sure." Marinette swallowed the piece of chocolate chip cookie that she was eating. "What's up?" She looked at the blonde-haired model.

"Erm, Marinette I've known you for 2 years now, and those have been the two best years of my entire life. The question I want to ask you is that, Mari, will you make me extremely happy and-and be my girl?" He asked, looking into her eyes, watching them sparkle with tears and a bright grin stretched across her face.

"Of course I will, Adrien!" She tackled him to the floor and hug the life out of him. The tears escaped her eyes and she started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Marinette, I got you this." He pulled out a rosé gold-coloured love heart locket, which when you opened it, it had a picture of Marinette's family from the mini photoshoot that they had at the start of the school year which Marinette had met Alya and Adrien, and on the other side was a picture of their leavers' party of Middle School. Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien had gone into the photo booth. Adrien had kissed Marinette, Alya had comically large sunglasses on her face and Nino was just cheekily smiling because he knew what was going on behind him.


	11. Monday 11th April 2016 - Making the Other Blush

Over the years, Adrien had always found a way of making Marinette blush; when he asked her out on their first time when he asked her to be his girlfriend, when he kissed her for the first time, every single time he tells her that she's beautiful, the first time he told her he loves her and every time after that.

However, making Adrien blush was something that Marinette found difficult. The only times she can make him blush is; when she said yes to him asking her out, when she kissed him for the first time, every time she laughs or giggles when she says she loves him and every time after that.


	12. Tuesday 12th April 2016 - Adrien's Fangirls/Boys

Marinette and Adrien were walking through the streets of Paris, they knew about Adrien's fangirls were hiding around corners and in trees (odd, but they would do anything to meet him).

That's when his fangirls came out of their hiding places and attacked the poor blonde and his girlfriend. They pushed each other out of the way and ineffectively pushed Marinette to the side of the street near the cars. She sat down on the curb and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"Stop! Mari!" He pushed his way out of the crowd of fangirls to his girlfriend sat down on the curb as she was nearly crying. "Mari, sweetie are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Adrien. I'm going home. I'll see you at school on Tuesday." Marinette got up from the curb and walked away. It was the Thursday before Good Friday, and they would be going back to school on Tuesday, Adrien might not see his girlfriend for 4 days if he doesn't make it quickly.

"No! Mari!" Adrien shouted watching her walking figure walk away from him, hopefully not forever...


	13. Wednesday 13th April 2016 - Playing Sports/Gym

"We'll be OK, Marinette. It's just basketball." Alya said, walking into the gym with her best friend, both in an old t-shirt, hoodies, knee-length shorts and trainers on their feet.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Chloé will be on the other team. There's no way that whoever will be on my team will win." Marinette sighed, sitting on the bench, Adrien was sat at the other side of the room, lovingly gazing at Marinette.

"Dude, you must be six feet under in love with Mari, seriously, ask. her. out." Nino said, nudging Adrien who nearly fell off the bench and onto the ground.

"I know." He sighed, looking down in his lap. Feeling angry with himself that he hasn't asked Marinette out yet.

_Marinette had; Adrien, Alya, Nino, Kim and Sabrina on her team. While Chloé had; Nathanaël, Lila, Rose, Max and Juleka. Marinette's team scored 6 baskets (2 from Adrien, 1 from Marinette and 3 from Kim). While Chloé's team scored 5 (Max scored 1, Rose scored 2, Nathanaël scored 2 and Juleka scored 1).  
_


	14. OMG, Buff Children!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipped...

I seriously didn't know what to put for this one, so... I'm just going to skip it.


	15. Friday 15th April 2016 - Different Era (20's, 50's, Pre/Revolution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunger Games

Marinette nearly gets caught in the bloodbath on the first day of the games. Adrien ran and saved Marinette from her near death.

Adrien's heart was in his throat when he saw Marinette laying on the floor bleeding out of her upper thigh, her eyes fading in and out of consciousness. He then dragged her away to a hidden cave, he then grabbed his bow and arrow and went out hunting.

When Marinette woke up from her 'slumber', Adrien was sat by a little fire he had made and was cooking a jabberjay that he had hunted, her lung was numb. She looked around the little cave and saw a parachute which had some kind of medicine in it.

"Adrien..." She mumbled, looking at the blonde, seeing the cut that was on his forehead. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her and then grabbed the medicine from the parachute.

"I'm OK, Marinette." He brushed off her attempt to help but she had a right grip on his upper arm and gently rubbed the medicine onto the wound on his forehead.

Then they just sat there and stared into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do.


	16. Saturday 16th April 2016 - In 10 Years/Aged Up

If you'd told Marinette when she was 15, that she was going to marry Adrien when she was 19 and have 2 kids (Emma and Hugo) and have one on the way, she probably would have fainted/collapsed.

Adrien had always known that he liked/loved Marinette. The day he asked her to be his girlfriend was one of the happiest days of his life. The other happy days of his life were; when he proposed to Marinette when he married Marinette when she announced she was pregnant with Emma (and went into labour with her), Hugo (and went into labour with him - which lasted 29 long hours) and her current pregnancy, and just getting to spend every single waking moment with her.

Every morning, Adrien will wake up first, look down at his beautiful wife, place a loving kiss to the top of her head and gets up, letting her sleep in because he knows that she needs the sleep due to the next Agreste keeping his wife awake.

He would go into the kitchen and make pancakes, bacon, some eggs and some toast. Emma would teeter down the steps, on her little 2 and ½ old legs, after her father smelling the breakfast. Hugo would still be laying in his cot waiting for someone to get him out of the cot and feed him (which would usually be Marinette).

Neither Adrien nor Marinette couldn't believe how great their lives are now. They had blossomed over their secondary school years and grown together, now nothing being able to live without the other.


	17. Sunday 17th April 2016 - Life Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Agreste/Adrien Dupain-Cheng)

_Marinette Agreste_

She's been a model for as long as she can remember. Her mother left when she was little, leaving her with a father that very rarely pays any attention to her. Her mother figure was her father's assistant, Nathalie. She has a crush/is in love with Ladybug. She's Chat Noir, she's always flirting with Ladybug and is always getting shot down, and she hates that it breaks her down piece by piece. Her father hates her best friend Alya, for some unknown reason.

* * *

_Adrien Dupain-Cheng_

He lives above a bakery helping his family make a living. He has two loving parents that are still together and happily married. He has had this crush as big as China on his close friend Marinette Agreste (yes, a model). Whereas, he's never taken any notice in Chat Noir because of his feelings for Marinette. His parents live his best friend Nino, they treat him like another son as Adrien was an only child.


	18. Monday 18th April 2016 - Crush Swap

Adrien/Chat Noir has a crush on Marinette, Marinette/Ladybug has a crush on Chat Noir, Chat Noir doesn't care all that much about Marinette's (Ladybug's) feelings because of his feelings for Marinette.


	19. Tuesday 19th April 2016 - Favourite AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Favourite AU - Volleyball AU

The class was split into two teams, _'Wildcats'_ and _'Eagles'_. On the _'Wildcats'_ team there was the 'main player' Marinette Dupain-Cheng in #1, who despite her extreme clumsiness, she was amazing at Volleyball. On her team was; Alya in #3, Kim in #2, Sabrina in #4, Ivan in #6 and Max in #5. On the _'Eagles'_ team, there was their 'main player' Adrien Agreste in #9, who did volleyball because of his strict father but loved volleyball over time. On his team was; Nino in #7, Nathaniël in #8, Chloé in #11, Alix in #10 and Rose in #12.

"If I win... you'll go on a date with me." Adrien Agreste looks his long-term crush's hand in his and brought it up to his face. "Deal?"

Her cheeks turned a light red colour and looked straight into his forest green eyes and hesitated. She took a deep breath in and finally spoke up, "You're on!"

"Why does Marinette have #1 and I have #11?" Chloé complained, picking at the numbering on her top.

"Deal with it, Chloé!" Marinette exclaimed, eyeing Adrien, making sure he wasn't going to back out, knowing that whichever team wins, she knew that Adrien would take her out on a date.


	20. Wednesday 20th April 2016 - Akumatized

Nino and Alya get akumatized again, and Adrien transforms in front of Marinette into Chat Noir and then Marinette transforms into Ladybug. However, no one knows why they but, Ladybug and Chat Noir were extremely fluent in their moves.


	21. Thursday 21st April 2016 - Gender Swap

Marin has this huge crush on Adrienne, who has no idea about his feelings for her. Adrienne is Chat Noir and she is completely in love with Ladybug who is Marin.


	22. Friday 22nd April 2016 - Protective

Adrien has always been protective of Marinette, he doesn't know why, but it's like it's something that he has to do. He doesn't know what he would do if something happened to Marinette while he wasn't looking.

Plagg had suggested that he liked Marinette, maybe even loved her. But, he brushed those feelings off but the thought of Marinette getting hurt or injured was stuck in his head, playing over and over again

And on this day, he realised that he couldn't live his life without Marinette by his side (mainly as his girlfriend - if he has the guts to ask her out).


	23. Saturday 23rd April 2016 - Dinner at the Dupain-Cheng's

Marinette had introduced Adrien to her parents as her boyfriend. They were currently sat around the average-sized table due to Marinette's father.

The dating couple had their hands intertwined underneath the table on Adrien's knee, the way it has been since they started dating.

It wasn't until the pair fell asleep on the living room sofa that Sabine and Tom realised how much Marinette meant to Adrien and vice versa. Adrien had this grip around Marinette and she had her head firmly rested over his heart.

Tom gently placed the blanket over the pair as they were laying down on the sofa, curled up in one another. Adrien mumbled 'mine' keeping his grip on Marinette, her head snuggled further into his chest and giving a soft sigh of happiness.

"Let's leave them alone, Tom," Sabine whispered, grabbing her husband hand, placing a kiss on the heads of her child and her child's boyfriend before taking her husband to their room to peacefully get some sleep.


	24. Sunday 24th April 2016 - Love Confession

It wouldn't surprise anyone if someone told you that Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste had started dating and were totally in love.

However, what would surprise a lot of people was that it wasn't Marinette who told Adrien that she loved him, it was the other way around.

He had just blurted it out one time after he dropped her off home on his motorbike, on a Thursday afternoon. It just slipped out of his mouth. Marinette's jaw loosened in shock. She instantly said that she loved him as well and the quickly kissed him before he could protest.

_And that was 9 and ½ months ago._


	25. Monday 25th April 2016 - When the Other Isn't Looking

Marinette always started at the back of Adrien's head whenever he was sat in front of her, which was half of the lessons a day.

She always got this strange feeling that someone was watching her when Adrien wasn't sat in front of her, if she turned around then she says Adrien quickly looking away, which sometimes raises her suspicious about if it's Adrien that's looking at her.

_And it was, however, he couldn't help it._


	26. Tuesday 26th April 2016 - In the Rain/Umbrellas

Umbrella scene is life 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍


	27. Wednesday 27th April 2016 - Their Poor Kwami

Marinette was laying on her bed, looking at people's stories on their Snapchat while she had Tikki cradled upon her chest. It was weird for Tikki to suddenly get ill, which is what was up with her now.

The blunette heroine had rung her boyfriend, as they both knew about their secret identities, to get him to help her with Tikki.

A small tap on her window suggested that he was here - as Chat Noir. Nice going, genius!

When the stupid cat had clambered through her window and detransformed into her human boyfriend, he received a smack up the head.

"Do you understand, how many people could have seen you, in broad daylight, climbing into my bedroom window. When Chat Noir is 'going out' with Ladybug, and I'm dating you?!" She shouty-whispered, stomping back over to her bed, and continued to cradle Tikki to her chest.

"I'm sorry Marinette."

She just kept on ignoring him, nursing Tikki back to health.


	28. Tuesday 28th April 2016 - Children

Marinette absolutely adored her son and daughter, she imagined that she could have children with Adrien, but she never realised that that dream would become a reality 6 years after first meeting him.

When she was 22, she fell pregnant with her daughter, Emma. Emma was a beautiful, exactly, 6 stone baby. She had a little tuff of blonde hair and her own set of eyes that reminded Marinette of Adrien's mother's painting. As Emma got older, the little toddler fell in love with baking - as her mother does.

When she was 24, she suddenly fell pregnant once again, with her son Hugo. She loved Hugo the minute she laid eyes on him, he was practically a carbon copy of her except he hates baking and prefers going modelling with his father. He had dark brown almost black coloured hair and the eyes of her father.

* * *

Adrien loved Marinette since she had started dating another guy and got extremely jealous over it. If you told him that, that was the girl he was going to marry and have two beautiful children with. He probably would have fainted . . . much like he did both times Marinette told him she was pregnant.

Emma was a complete carbon copy of him with Marinette's love of baking. The pair would spend hours at a time in the kitchen making cakes and biscuits and cupcakes. Adrien couldn't make the batter to save his life.

But, when Hugo was born, even though he was a carbon copy of Marinette, his son came to photoshoots with him. And his son fell in love with modelling. He never felt more proud of his son.


	29. Friday 29th April 2016 - Gardening/At a Garden

"This is disgusting!" Chloé had screeched from the other side of a garden, being told to dig - claiming it would 'make her beautiful hands disgusting'.

Now, Marinette isn't lying when she would say that garden is mucky, but she was brought up in a bakery. 'A little bit of muck never harms anyone.' Is what her father always use to say.

Adrien had been excused from the activity, as his father was more worried about how his son's hands looked rather than his son's feelings. Adrien had begun to rebel against his father; eating more than required on his 'eating resume', he started dating Marinette (because he liked her, not because it was against his father's wishes), he kept Nino as his best friend. This was one of the things he was going to rebel against.


	30. Saturday 30th April 2016 - Their Poor Best Friends

Since Adrien and Marinette had started dating, they literally couldn't stop being by each other's side.

Alya and Nino found it sweet that their best friends had started dating each other, but then, Adrien starts picking Marinette up before school. Taking her back to the bakery during break and after school.


End file.
